Confessions
by Bravestargazer
Summary: Kyles been crushing on his super best friend... This leads Kyle needing to tell Stan something...suckish summary... Rated t for language I guess.


** Hey everyone….. Okay well this is sorta just a drabble of nonsense. I don't know I guess I was in the mood to write so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did though… anyways on to the story.**

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

Everything else

**Confessions**

Kyle's POV:

It was the last class I had and then I could end this torture. I watched him from the back of the room, taking in his beautiful raven hair still covered by the old childhood hat with the red poof ball on top.

I had the best seat available to watch him. I was in the back and he was right in the front, so if anyone were to look over to me it'd look like as if I were staring at the teacher.

_God, I feel like such a stalker starring at him like this. I mean this is my SUPER best friend. I shouldn't be thinking about what it would be like to kiss him, too be able to feel his strong body pressing against... Ugh! Stop and focus!_

I was brought back to reality and I turned my attention to what the teacher was droning on about. Thankfully the bell rang shortly after. I walked into the hall and went straight for my locker hoping to avoid Stan.

"Hey Kyle! Wait up!" he yelled after me.

Sadly his legs where longer than mine, so he caught up easily. He turned to me and flashed me his amazing smile.

_ Ugh there I go again with my dumbass thoughts._

"Dude, why have you been ignoring me for the past week?"

"I haven't been ignoring you… I've just been busy that's all."

"Sure you were…" he said sarcastically. "Dude I've known you for practically our entire lives I know when you're lying."

"I know, I know… look I have a lot of homework so how about around 6 you come over and I'll let you know what's going on, okay?"

"That sounds good, I'll see you then."

He flashed me his smile and walked away. I quickly gathered my things and went home. While at home I couldn't stop but think about what the hell I was going to tell him.

_Why the hell did I tell him to come over? Now I'm going to have to lie to him!_

I finished my homework quickly and went to lie on the bed and think for a while. Of course all thoughts quickly led straight to Stan. He checked the clock and it was already four. Six o'clock would come too soon.

Stan's POV:

I paced my room blatantly ignoring the work waiting for me on my desk. I couldn't stop thinking about what Kyle was keeping from me. I flopped onto my desk chair letting out a long sigh in frustration.

_What did I do? Why was he ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?_

I watched my digital clock, six o'clock couldn't come soon enough.

Kyle's POV:

I was so busy in my own head that I barely noticed the knock on my front door. I slowly dragged myself off the bed and went to answer the door. It opened to reveal the one and only Stanley Marsh standing the looking nervous.

_What does he have to be nervous about? It's not like he's the one that has to successfully lie to his super best friend since kindergarden._

I let him and we both walked silently to my bedroom. I turned to him and found him staring down at me with the most intense stare ive ever seen on his face.

Stan's POV:

I looked down at Kyle. He looked up with the most adorable look off confusion on his face.

_Kyle. My little Kyle. My best friend. Sadly that's all we can ever be…. I wish he knew that I was in love with him but the fact that he's already ignoring doesn't help my situation. I just hoped we could get past this and still be best friends._

Kyle's POV:

I realized I was staring at him so I turned around and walked into my room with Stan trailing behind.

"So what was the reason you were ignoring me?"

I faced him and decided to get at least one thing off my chest. Either way both secrets could potentially destroy our friendship.

"Stan…. I'm gay."

"Okay…? Is that it?"

I stared at him as if he had grown a second head. What did he mean "is that it?" seriously?

"What do you mean? I just told you something huge and you act as if it weren't important"

"Look Kyle I'm not freaking because I know where you're at, imp gay too."

My eyes widened. My mouth dropped as I just stared at him.

Stan's POV:

I thought:

_Might as well just ask him it's not like it could make this moment worse_

"Kyle who do you like?"

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked in an extremely high voice.

I took a step towards him and looked and at him and asked again.

He mumbled something.

"What Kyle?" I asked as I pinned him against the wall

Kyle's POV:

"I'm in love with you." I said a little louder.

Without warning Stan's lips were on mine. I moaned slightly and melted into the kiss. We pulled apart needing some air and we stared at each other with stupid grins on our faces.

"Well I'm in love with you too"

"I sort of guessed"

**Well that's all folks… haha**

**Style3**


End file.
